


Bullet with Butterfly Wings

by TheFangedGoblin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How that gunpoint-in-the-kitchen scene in Season 2 should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Will's hand that was holding the gun trembled as he aimed it at Hannibal’s back. "I should end you," he whispered harshly, alerting the other man of his presence and watching Hannibal’s back tense with surprise. A cornered predator.

Hannibal allowed the fridge door to slowly shut in front of him and he brought his empty hands slowly and defenselessly up. He could feel the stare of a gun at his back without seeing it. He could already taste its cold metal. "Will," he greeted him calmly, turning around to face him. He was as impressed with his Will as he was nervous. He never did like guns, especially when they were being pointed at him.

Will met Hannibal’s gaze with a glare, his forehead wet with sweat and his eyes glazed over - that drugged up look he always got when he handled a weapon. He pulled back the lever which caused Hannibal to flinch. It was such a normal human reaction that it caught Will off guard and he lost focus. Hannibal would not even look down the barrel.

He was over his head. No one believed him about Hannibal and they never would. The Ripper was too good to get caught. Will's life had been turned upside down and it was because of this man who framed him. Hannibal had been a friend and he ruined him… and he couldn't even pull the trigger. Regardless, Will knew this was still the end of something. It had to be. If he couldn't end Hannibal, then he would end himself. He slowly raised the gun to his own head and took in a deep breath.

Hannibal’s gaze snapped to Will’s and his arms dropped at his sides. "What are you doing, Will? Is this a game?" he asked, more nervous now that the gun was pressed to Will's temple than he was when it was pointed towards him.

"My life is ruined because of you!" Will shouted angrily. His own loud voice seemed to startle him. "You’re the one who is playing games and I can't do it anymore!”

Hannibal tensed. He had never wanted Will's blood spelt on his kitchen floor. Anyone but Will, his most treasured pet. He wanted him whole. He wanted him complete. Will was his teacup that must be kept from shattering.

He did not hesitate before he ran over to Will and attempted to wrestle the cocked and loaded gun from his hand, his eyes staring intensely into his like he wanted to hypnotize him. Their struggle landed them both to the floor with the gun sliding from Will’s fingers so he could instead pull back to punch Hannibal.

Hannibal thought back to something Will had said a while ago. If he were to kill him, he would want to do it with his hands. It would be intimate. Well, they had never been as intimate as they were now, with Hannibal’s body covering Will’s, pinning down his arms. Will could barely breathe under Hannibal’s solid chest. There was no room for secrets now.

Even while using all his strength to wrestle Will into submission, Hannibal was barely panting. The gun had spun several feet away and out of reach and Hannibal was as calm as he always was when he had a struggling victim underneath him. "Stop it, Will. Stop it," he demanded like he was placating a wild animal.

Will's breathing was labored from panic and struggle but he eventually went limp under Hannibal's iron hold. "I hate you," he snarled up at the older man.

Hannibal smiled, his own lip bloody from where Will had managed to elbow him. "If you hated me, Will, you would not be trying to sacrifice your life for me," he said, his voice as low and intimate as their embrace. He managed to finally slam Will’s wrists down above him on the tile floor.

Will let out an unhinged, dark chuckle. "It's like a fucking cliché tragic romance."

Hannibal gazed down at him. "I missed you, Will," he said with pure honesty, his expression soft, and slammed his lips down on his in a kiss to prove it.

He was going to take advantage of him. He was going to do it because he had wanted to for a very long time. Hannibal wanted to possess Will in a very different way that was still so strange and foreign to him. So he kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into his mouth and brushing it against his and hearing Will moan loudly.

Will pulled frantically at the hold he had on his wrists, but this time, it was not to fight. Finally, he felt Hannibal’s grip tremble with hesitation and release him. Hannibal’s lips left Will’s to latch onto the soft flesh of his neck, biting down dominantly with the possessive intent to leave a mark. One of Will's newly freed hands tangled into Hannibal's neatly kept hair as the other grabbed at his back. "What are we doing?" he managed to ask out loud.

Hannibal slowly licked up Will’s neck, tasting him and feeling drugged from the salty sweat on his tongue. "I'm going to have you as I have wanted to have you," he breathed steadily as his hands worked fast to undo Will's belt. Will would let him, he knew.

"I'm not yours," Will replied weakly.

Hannibal grabbed Will's thighs and as roughly as possible slammed them around his own hips. "You are mine, darling," he said like a promise.

"Not yet," Will corrected breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Hannibal's waist. "You have to make me yours first," he dared.

Hannibal opened Will's trousers while he shimmied them off his beautiful, naked legs. He tore down Will’s tight boxer briefs just as fast, revealing him naked from the waist down. He ripped open his shirt, the buttons flying across the room and landing noisily on the tile. "Jesus, Hannibal," Will panted, pulling the other man back to him for a demanding kiss. "Get some oil," he muttered into his mouth, knowing Hannibal kept a well-stocked kitchen.

Hannibal did not want to leave Will lying open and ready on the ground, to detach himself from him, to let him go. So he grabbed Will by the hips, hoisted him onto his feet, and dragged him over to the kitchen counter where the oil was kept.

Will clung to him. "Fuck me over your counter," he demanded as he reached to un-buckle Hannibal's belt.

Will matched Hannibal in height, but not in strength. Hannibal lifted Will off the ground by his slim hips and unceremoniously slammed him onto his back on the low kitchen counter, reaching over his body for the oil.

He felt Will's fumbling hands work to pull out his erection. "Hurry up," his bossy lover demanded with a growl.

"Darling," Hannibal breathed heavily, standing in front of the counter with Will's legs spread around his hips. "This is just the beginning. I don't plan on letting you go again," he promised, and it almost sounded like a threat. He didn’t know if he meant it to.

He grabbed the oil, spread it liberally over his bare fingers, and watched Will's expression closely as he impaled him with two slick digits. Will spread his legs further and tried to bite back a gasp. "You are the one who sent me away," he accused sadly.

Hannibal cradled his lover's cheek in his palm. "It was a mistake, my darling," he whispered, then thrust his fingers deeper inside of him. It was enough to cause discomfort before finding that little knot of nerves - that perfect spot he knew would make the pain worth it.

Will mewled and spread his legs as wide as he could for Hannibal's fingers. "I don't believe you... just fuck me already."

"I didn't enjoy seeing you behind bars," Hannibal said sincerely, pulling out his fingers, sliding them into his own mouth, and sucking them free of any taste of Will with a moan. He let them pop out of his mouth before grabbing more oil to stroke it onto his own ready cock. "I wanted to save you from it. To make you mine once and for all."

"You… you could have had me at any time," Will admitted. He was trying to stay angry but his eyes welled up with tears. "I trusted you."

Hannibal knew it. He knew that Will still trusted him. Hannibal gazed down at his lover through his own glazed over expression and directed his slick cock towards his entrance, gently pushing inside until his own eyes rolled back in his head. "Are you a virgin, my Will?"

Hannibal felt huge inside of him. "Fuck.... I hate you," Will hissed instead of answering. "I told Matthew he could fuck me if he killed you…" he added just to piss Hannibal off and to hide his own vulnerable pain.

Hannibal growled like an animal then, pushing in just that much deeper despite still being careful. No one had ever been inside Will before. He was his, inside and out, and the thought of anyone else having him made him feel feral. "You thought it would be easy to have me put down," he snarled.

"No," Will clawed at Hannibal’s shoulders. "I thought he had the element of surprise. I regretted it as soon as he left."

"Now it is my turn to not believe you," Hannibal’s accent was thick from lust and the next thrust pushed him balls deep inside of Will, the force of it almost pushing him off the counter.

"Hannibal," Will gasped his name.

Watching Will closely for signs of pain, Hannibal pulled back and thrust into him again roughly. "How does it feel?"

"Like you are trying bury yourself inside me," Will panted hard. Hannibal leaned forward and the new angle caused his cock to reach his prostate and he closed his eyes against the tide of euphoria.

Will screamed. "Please, please," he begged incoherently, but he did not even know what he was begging for.

Hannibal began to pound into Will, thrusting as hard as he could with a hand on his shoulder and one on his thigh.

Will couldn't hold back any longer. His orgasm was sudden and unpredicted and ripped through his gut like a knife. His body clenched down on Hannibal's cock as he shouted his release.

Hannibal abruptly stopped and closed his eyes, biting his tongue when he felt Will's inner muscles squeeze him impossibly. But he held on. He was not done with him yet. His cock throbbing against his inner walls. "You come like a little virgin," he panted.

Will made a distressed noise when he realized Hannibal hadn’t come. "New position," he begged, because he didn't think he could handle Hannibal pounding any more on his prostrate.

Hannibal refused at first, just rolling his hips and pressing the slick head of his cock against that tight bundle of nerves. Will whimpered at the over stimulation. "Hannibal... please.”

Eventually, Hannibal took pity on him. Without moving out of him, he grabbed onto his hips to once again hoist him up while he sank down to the kitchen's tile floor. He kneeled while Will straddled him in his lap, facing him.

Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck shyly. He could feel his come messy between them on their chests. Hannibal was surprised by the sudden intimacy but wrapped his arms protectively around Will anyway. He buried his fingers in his hair when he realized that he could not stop touching the sweaty brown curls, and kissed him on his forehead.

"Promise me you will never lie to me again," Will pleaded breathlessly.

Hannibal pet Will's hair softly. "If you ask me something I will tell you the truth," he said, though he knew he was not promising anything. Will clung tighter to him as if sensing the 'but' in that statement.

Hannibal did not add to the sentence and instead brought Will’s lips to his and kissed him deeply. His lover responded with a moan began to rock his hips on Hannibal’s cock. The older man groaned and grabbed Will's ass in his palm, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise on his neck as Will gently rode him.

Will gasped at the bite over his sore flesh and continued to ride Hannibal gently just to punish him. Hannibal’s growl served to tell his lover exactly how much his slow pace frustrated him and warn him before he began to thrust up inside of him hard. Will’s whole body seemed oversensitized but he only held Hamnibal tighter. "You should have been doing this to me the whole time…"

"I was waiting for you," Hannibal panted. "So many times I wanted to bend you over my desk, have you against the library... fuck you against the wall of my shower…"  
The foul language coming from Hannibal lit sparks up Will’s arched spine. "You should have... I wanted you to.”

"You are mine now," Hannibal snarled, not wanting to dwell in the past.

"Until you decide I am no use to you anymore…"

Hannibal pet his hair. "No, cherub. I would never give you up again," he promised sincerely.

The sincerity in Hannibal’s voice was enough for Will, for now, and he started to ride his lover harder. Hannibal panted hard, his usually posh and controlled demeanor gone, the loss of control feeling perfectly right. He braced himself against the floor and pounded up into Will when it wasn't enough.

"I want you to come in me," Will panted. Hannibal grabbed his ass in his fist tightly and did not trust himself to speak, knowing Will would feel it. "Come on, come on, Hannibal," Will encouraged as he rode him harder.

Hannibal’s eyes quickly rolled back in his head as he felt his orgasm rip through him, shooting his come inside of Will and falling limp onto his back. Will followed him to lay his head on his rapidly rising and falling chest, not ready for it to be over and real life to hit them both like the bullets in that gun laying forgotten on the floor two feet away from them.

Hannibal panted through his orgasm, his cock twitching against Will's tight inner muscled walls. His hand fell heavy and ungracefully on Will's head to pet his hair. "You are staying with me tonight," he told him when he could finally speak.

"I tried to shoot you," Will whispered. "You trust me after that?"

Hannibal laughed softly, causing Will to move with his chest. "You will not try again," he told him with confidence.

"What about Alana?" Will couldn't help but ask bitterly.

Hannibal laughed again. To think that there was any comparison between Alana and his Will. No, he had simply used her when she was convenient. She was a threat, and like all enemies, she needed to be kept close. She needed to not doubt him. "I don't care about Alana," he admitted truthfully.

Will wanted to accept that, but he couldn't. "But you will continue to see her. Even while you are fucking me," he said crudely.

Hannibal sat up and kissed Will hard, still buried deep inside of him. The floor of his kitchen was beginning to feel uncomfortable but he wanted to stay here forever. "It is important that I keep Alana close to me," he explained. "Yet you are the only one I want to fuck," he smiled at his own crude language.

Will frowned at that. "But that doesn't mean I’ll be the only one, does it?"

"If you wish it, it will be only you," Hannibal whispered in his ear, though he knew it was a mistake to promise him that.

Will sighed and kissed Hannibal softly. He was tired. He wanted to pass out in the safe walls of Hannibal’s chest and arms. He would deal with the fact that he had just slept with the Chesapeake Ripper later. Tonight, he felt more at peace than he thought was possible. "Let's go to bed," he said, lifted himself off of Hannibal’s cock with a wince. "I could use a shower first…" he added when he stood up and offered Hannibal a hand.

Hannibal accepted it, but he did not let Will go far. "I rather like the look and smell of you covered in come," he teased, his hand still in his.

Will smiled at that. "Then I guess I can get used to sleeping with your come dripping out of me."

Hannibal moaned with approval. "I guess so," he said, leading him off to the bedroom.

It was strange being in the sanctuary of Hannibal’s bedroom but it also felt right. Will let go of Hannibal’s hand long enough to crawl into the huge bed. Hannibal followed quickly, slipping under the blankets and sliding his larger, warm body on top of his lover. He inhaled the scent of Will deeply, knowing this could only be the beginning.


End file.
